Some imaging devices utilize one or more lenses and/or other optical elements that must be precisely positioned relative to each other and/or relative to an imager array (e.g., an infrared imaging array) to allow for high resolution imaging. However, manufacturing variability of the lenses, lens mounting features, and other components in the imaging device can present problems with this precise positioning. For example, as is known in the art, variation across wafers (e.g., from lot to lot) that are used to provide components of the imaging device may vary the optimal distance between lenses used in the imaging device. Conventionally, a different lens sleeve has been provided for each spacing distance needed between the lenses, and the appropriate lens sleeve is then selected in order to position the lenses relative to each other at a distance that compensates for any of the manufacturing variability discussed above. Such conventional solutions have increased the costs associated with the manufacture of imaging devices.